Health Feud
Health Feud is an episode from the second season of Garfield and Friends. Synopsis Jon starts following a fitness instructor on television, much to Garfield's dismay. Plot One morning, Garfield wakes up and walks to the kitchen to have breakfast. He sees Jon running across the kitchen without noticing Garfield. This compels him to go to the fridge himself to grab something. To his horror, he sees it empty. Garfield rushes to Jon whose lifting dumbbells and tells him about the fridge to which Jon replies he's ready for his new favorite show: Rick Deltoid's Workout. He turns on the TV and Garfield sees the exercise trainer on TV where he instructs people to be fit and always come to his gym. Jon tells Garfield he cleaned out the fridge because of one of Deltoid's tips and decides to take Garfield to Deltoid's gym to get in shape, much to Garfield's displeasure. The two eventually go to Deltoid's gym where Deltoid starts off with having Jon and Garfield drink protein shakes, much to Garfield's chagrin. The trio eventually go through a series of exercises in the gym. Garfield manages to get through all of them relatively easily. While Jon uses the rowing machine, Garfield instead goes on a boat with a motor leaving Jon in awe. In the Steam Room, Garfield uses it to cook hot dogs. For the Exercise Bike, Garfield unscrews the base while Jon is using it causing the two of them to bike out of the gym and into an Ice Cream store. Finally Deltoid is lifting weights, with Garfield using them to crack walnuts as snacks. Eventually Deltoid leaves to start his show on TV to which Jon says he'll do and eat whatever he says. Hearing this, Garfield realizes that he will no longer get a decent meal as long as Jon watches Rick Deltoid's Workout. Right as Deltoid leaves, Jon persuades Garfield to jog home and he'll make a healthy dinner when they get back. Finally Garfield decides to take matters into his own hands and stows away in Deltoid's car to the TV station much to Jon's surprise. At the TV Station, Garfield enters just as Deltoid is getting ready for his new show. He then asks where the cue cards are where the cue card man tells them they're in the ally drying where Garfield goes. Garfield sees the cue cards for Deltoid's show and then a trash can filled with used up cue cards. Going through them Garfield gets the idea to switch them up. In the studio Deltoid says he needs the cards where the man goes out to get them. He later finds them (unknown to him, Garfield switched them up) so the cards tell Deltoid to do ridiculous things. The cue cards tell him to honk like a goose, dress up in women's clothing, do the Binky Dance and eat pizza and French fries, leading to the studio manager to fire Deltoid and cancel his show. Upon leaving the studio Garfield laments that it unfair for the studio to cancel Deltoid since he knows that no one will be stupid enough to do all those crazy things. When he gets home he sees Jon watching Deltoid's show doing all the crazy things Deltoid did and concludes that some people are not that dumb. Characters *Garfield *Jon Arbuckle *Rick Deltoid *WBOR Manager Trivia *When Garfield rides in Rick Deltoid's car, he is attached to a window in the same style as the "Stuck on You" toys. Goofs *The WBOR TV station is shown to be a lone building on the countryside. When Garfield runs to the cue cards, a city backdrop can be seen, along with the cue cards leaning on a neighboring building. WBOR.jpeg|The exterior shot as seen in the episode. Cuecards1.jpeg|Shot from the scene of Garfield changing the cue cards. Category:Garfield and Friends episodes, Season 2 Category:Garfield and Friends